


Cerulean Queen

by retrom



Series: Hywar Erotica [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anatomy, F/F, Porn IS the plot, Rimming, Tentacles, Tickling, Transformation, Triple Penetration, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midna and the Happy Mask Salesman make a deal, what will Ruto think?</p><p>(Part Two of Azure Princess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerulean Queen

"Wheet! Ms. Twili!"

Midna was on a shopping trip in Kakariko Village, looking for a little more variety than fish for her diet. The whistle caught the attention of few but Midna was surprised the calling was for her. Others may find it offensive but she was excited to be recognized. She hurried over to the jolly merchant who signaled her.

"Oh ho ho, what have we here? Just as I thought, you are from the tribe of ancient mask makers. I’m pleased to make your acquaintance my lady." The salesman was just a little too happy and the masks filling his giant sack rattled as he bowed to Midna. His personality was a bit taxing, she couldn't decide if he was annoyingly cheery or just creepy.

"Who are you? And what do you know of my people?" Midna asked her first question with hesitation but she was eager to hear about her other inquiry.

"I am but a humble traveling collector, I’m afraid even I know little of the Twili. I was hoping to ask you the same. Please tell me you have something, a mask of your people, yes?" Midna did have the Fused Shadow tucked away. She rather keep it secret however, especially to weirdos like the man in front of her. The traveler sensed her reluctance and let his bag down to dig through it.

"How ruuudde of me. Of course I would be willing to trade for one of my own. Let me see here... do any of these interest you?" He shuffles around and produces a handful of masks. Valuable, but he was willing to bet any mask the Twili may have was just as magical, if not moreso. Midna was looking for an escape route until one of the offerings caught her eye. This caused a mischievous grin to curl the merchants lips as he lay the others back in his pack.

"I see, I see. Just as you imagine my friend, this mask will turn you into a living, breathing... well, water breathing, member of the Zora tribe. There are risks I'm sorry to share, but have no fear. This mask is not cursed and can be removed just as easily as it slides on." The Twilight Princess was caught. She had trouble trusting him, but Ruto would be so surprised wouldn't she?

"All I have... my mask is cursed, and it must not fall into the wrong hands. It can only be used by the Twilight tribe anyways." Midna chose her words carefully and even stretched the truth, hoping to protect the Fused Shadow. The Happy Mask Salesman only smiled and nodded understandingly. Eagerly he held the Zora mask in one hand and reached his other out to receive the Fused Shadow. Midna hesitated as she accepted the deal.

Nervousness of all shades followed Midna back to the cove she now called home. She had made a huge sacrifice today, will it be worth it? After putting away the groceries in their red ice chest, she stands in front of Ruto's vanity mirror. Lightly, Midna holds the Zora mask a few inches over her face. Quickly she hides it, as soon as she sees the reflection of Ruto at the door.

"Oh, welcome back Midna honey, did you find something nice to eat?" Ruto makes her way across the giant seashell they live in to join Midna at the mirror. She nods and Ruto continues, "That's good, I just want you to be happy here." Smiling, she nuzzles her body against Midna's, still wet from swimming around outside. With a sweet sigh, Midna tilts her neck to peck her lover's forehead. Ruto smirks a little more and raises her face to kiss Midna back on the lips. They tease eachother with their tongues for a moment before letting go. 

Midna whispers that she has a surprise to get ready while Ruto dries off. Curiously, she pats herself down with a towel as her belle strips out of her black dress. She enjoys the show and playfully pouts when she is told to close her eyes. Midna retrieves the mask from the drawer, sliding it on with a deep breath. There is a ringing in her ears and she is brought to her knees as the mask stretches fins from each limb.

"Are you ready?" Ruto grows impatient, savoring the glimpse she caught of Midna's body in her mind's eye. Midna answers 'almost' as she stands back up to check the mirror again. She runs her hands over her body, feeling as sleek as it looks. Her complexion is darker cerulean than before and her hair has become gradient tentacles, which is a strangely familiar feeling. Some may say her appearance was that of a Medusa, rather than a Zora.

Approaching her lover, Midna takes her hands off her face, placing them on her breasts. Ruto's eyebrows wiggle with mystery as she opens her eyes widely. "Oh, Goddess..." she gasps as her hands hover over the fins of Midna's bra. She is calmed and intrigued to hear Midna explain that it is just a mask. Ruto smiles devilishly and presses her palms against Midna's breasts more firmly. Under her bra she is made aware of small suction cups squishing and regripping her nipples. Midna moans as her fins pull her teats taut. Ruto wraps her fingers around the edges of her chest, strongly but softly she rips the bra off. The cups pop off of Midna's areolas making her gasp, and leaving them sorely swollen. The tentacles of her hair twitch involuntarily with shock. Ruto giggles, admiring the former Twili's response.

When she recovers, Midna threatens to make Ruto pay, pushing her down on their bed. As Midna kisses her way down Ruto's body she tickles her with her tentacles. Minda is happy that she can still control her hair like a handful of fingers. Between Ruto's thighs Midna works her tongue into her kisses, licking her lover's legs. Ruto shivers when her lips are licked and sighs when her clit is kissed. Midna makes her Zora girlfriend wet with excitement. She lowers her mouth to Ruto's cheeks, fully trusting their cleanliness from her earlier swim. As she teases the mermaid's hidden hole, she wiggles her hair to life. Ruto's eyes widen as she instinctively looks down to see Midna slithering a tentacle inside her. She squirms as she feels it crawl around her vagina and even deep into her womb. Midna can tell Ruto is breathing heavily and after making her bottom nice and slippery decides to make her squeal. Another lock of hair tunnels in and torments the Zora Princess from behind. She can hardly catch her breath before she is surrounded. Silenced, as one more slides down her throat. Midna can hear Ruto making muffled moans as the toes of her webbed feet curl. Her tentacles tickle all over, inside and out, climaxing Ruto with her twisting strands.


End file.
